The Journey That Awaits
by sesshomaruandrin1
Summary: Yuuki, Kaname, Akatsuki, Ruka and Aidou- senpai have left Cross Academy, what will be waiting for them? What does the future have for these vampires? Icludes all the main characters  This is my 1st fanfic please be kind and review! Be truthful! R
1. Chapter 1

Pleasse note that Vampire Knight is not mine it's rightful owner is Matsuri Hino and Viz Media please don't sue! This is fan made nothing is mine!

As Aidou, Ruka, Akatsuki, Kaname and Yuuki walked out of Cross Academy, there was no telling of where they were going next. Chairman Cross waved the final goodbye to his adopted daughter he went to the classroom where the other students were in and made an announcement. "Students of Cross Academy there has been a break in, in the Academy. The conflict has been resolved, please go to your dorms and make sure that everything is in place. Class will begin tomorrow as usual. Just another thing some of the Night Class students won't be returning including Yuuki, that is all please continue back to your dorm"

"Why what happened to the night class" cried many students. "Why is Yuuki with them"?

"Please calm down, all will be explained in time" Chairman cross announced, just as students were piling out he noticed Yuuki's best friend Sayori 'Yori' came up to him.

"Where is Yuuki and the rest of the Night Class, also I promise to keep the Night Class's secret a quiet" Yori stood questioningly in front of the Chairman

"Yori, I trust you to keep a secret, but even I don't know where Yuuki , Kaname, Aidou, Ruka and Akatsuki are going. If we're lucky then maybe we'll hear from them once in a while but as of right now, I have no promises, I'll inform you if something comes up" Chairman Cross replied as he walked back outside to see how Toga Yagari the vampire hunter was doing. To his surprise he found him working with the other hunters in the Vampire Hunters Association helping out.

"Toga, what happened here" the Chairman asked curiously.

"Well it turns out that little liar was working with the vampires, the deal was broken and he died, as for now, we don't know either the outside source and the vampire he was working with is, and no one knows what to do, so I'm gonna be the new leader, watch out Cross someone's gonna take your record" the vampire slayer answered.

"Like you can beat my record old friend, well congratulations, now keep working so you can finish this before my students see!"

The Chairman ran to his office before Toga ran after him. He sat on his desk thinking about the previous location on the group ' If I know Kaname then he is probably leading the others to his old house, maybe starting a rise against the council dogs, I wonder what Yuuki is doing' , his thought were interrupted when the door bursted open.

" Zero! So nice to see you! He ran to give Zero a hug when Zero side –stepped him and ran he ran into the door." Zero! It's only me and you! Come give your dad a hug!"

"I came here to get information, I saw other vampire hunters in the front, what am I suppose to do since the filthy vampires are gone"?

"Zero you speak of them so lowly"! The Chairman walked over to his adopted son "As for now you can keep hunting Level E's locally, Toga is your new Chief now as you can see so do everything he says, and some of the Night Class students are still there so do your job GAH MY STUDENTS ARE GONAN BE SO DEVASTED MY BEAUTIFUL VAMPIRES ARE GONE!

"Well that's all I needed to know, for now I'll be fine living of these tablets, I'll be in my dorm" Zero bid Chairman Cross goodbye and ended the night.

"Kaname- senpai where are we going?" Yuuki asked as she and the rest of the group walked through a familiar road

"Yuuki look into your memories, this is the path to our house before your memories were erased "They had been walking for hours and was almost at their resting place. Yuuki and Kaname – senpai were walking side by side with Ruka, Akatsuki and Aidou right behind them. Akatsuki was keeping quiet as he watched Ruka and Aidou fighting on who should hold their luggage.

"Ruka-chan it's your turn my hands hurt!"

"Aidou you do it, it's your turn! Quit being so lazy" Ruka said annoyed "Kaname-senpai not to bother you but how long is it gonna take till' we're there?

"Ruka I assure you we'll be there soon, look up the road, the house on the end of the road is our destination"

The group walked up until they reached the end of the road. Kaname walked in first to open the door, surprisingly there was no lock. He led Ruka, Aidou and Akatsuki to a room then he led Yuuki to her old room and he to his. When he got settled he heard a knock on his door

"Kaname- senpai, may I sleep in your room tonight, just tonight I keep getting nightmares about my past that I need answers on, please'

"Yuuki you know the answer to that come in it's okay, I'm sorry to have awaken you inner vampire, it was just gonna drive you to madness, at least until you were dead and we both know I can't let that happen, Yuuki I understand that it's unlikely for you to understand the circumstances right now but in time you'll make your own decision "

"Kaname-senpai…..ah….. I'm truly grateful for everything that you did for me , but even if you didn't do those things I'd still choose to be with you, it's just that even back then I was little and couldn't make much out of the world so this vampire world is all new to me, if you don't mind I'm going to rest". Yuuki got in Kaname's bed and quickly fell asleep.

Kaname watched Yuuki sleep making sure no one harmed her, he would never let that happen." We walk into tomorrow together Yuuki" Kaname-senpai said silently.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Knight is not mine it belongs to it's rightful owners and Viz Media!

"Kaname-senpai" Yuuki said as she looked around the room. She quickly realized that he was sitting on the floor, his head against the edge of the bed.

"Yuuki, I'm here" Kaname said as he got up and walked to the door. Before leaving he stopped shortly to a question even he was surprised in.

"Kaname-senpai, how does drinking blood work, I mean I know what to do, but how often am I suppose to…." She drifted off.

"Yuuki", he let out a soft chuckle, " I thought you'd know by now", he took out a small container, that had the blood tablets, "this won't exactly do enough, but it will help and there is of course another option, the one that we have already done".

"Oh...right but ….." Yuuki was at a loss of words considering that Kaname just offered her his blood again and her to his.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it, we're only staying here for a bit we'll be leaving soon".

"Kaname- senpai where are we going".

"To meet with other vampire you need to get associated with the others of our kind. You once again need to fulfill your duties of a pure blooded vampire, unfortunately that is one fact that we can't ignore, our existence is in jeopardy, the effect of the events that just happened"

"Huh? I'm very sorry Kaname-sama but Yori knows what happened, she isn't gonna tell anyone, that's for sure, may I please call Chairman and tell him what we're doing later?"

"Yes Yuuki, I trust your judgment in her and I hope we're right about her. When I mean others like our kind I mean the council dogs that are supposedly the vampire society's leaders. Their nothing but a bunch of cowards who have nothing else to do with their lives than be swayed around by other people". He turned to Yuuki for a brief second and sternly walked out of the door, anger rising through his veins. 'One day I will get my revenge on you dogs".

'I wonder what got into Kaname-senpai's head'? Yuuki wondered 'Hugh what am I going to do now, what do vampires do? I better take a shower…vampires do take showers right? I bet the water's not even running anymore, oh well it's worth a shot'. Yuuki got up from her bed, walked through the door, into the hallway and into the bathroom. She turned the faucet on and to her surprise the water was still running. She went back to her original room and grabbed a towel with some clothes. She took a short shower and quickly got out. She dressed herself in a plaid skirt and a white top; she put Artemis around her leg and got out. She found her shoes and her suitcase outside that bathroom door. 'Wonder who put this in here'. When she got out she found Ruka waiting for her.

"Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama has ordered me to get your luggage for you, he says that we are leaving today and headed to Tokyo and Osawa. We will be meeting with some of the council"

"Oh I see, Ruka do you have something against me, if it's something I did then I'm truly sorry"

Ruka was shocked at the presented question but continued her reply," Well you see I have given my blood to Kaname-sama and I do love him, but don't worry I understand what you two have and I have nothing against you …anymore "

"Oh I understand and I'm sorry for that but watch out Akatsuki might just make a move" Yuuki watched as Ruka started to blush. She quickly grabbed her suitcase and slid her shoes on. She started to walk away, when she heard Ruka start to say something.

"Thank you Yuuki-sama". Ruka and Yuuki then started to walk side-by-side. They realized everyone was waiting for them in the living room. Kaname-sama walked towards Yuuki and gave her a blood tablet with a glass of water.

"Yuuki drink, like I said earlier it will help". Without any consideration she put the tablet in the glass and drank. She noticed that everyone else did the same. She then remembered what she was curious about earlier.

"Kaname-sama … why does this place look so nice, if no one has lived in it for over 10 years, why is it clean and why is the water running".

"Yuuki, there are servants living here, their human so they like to stay in the rooms, they don't bother any of the visitors, but keep the place clean' Kaname-senpai explained. Yuuki nodded as Kaname-sama gestured everyone to go outside. They went to the front and a car was waiting for them. He took out the keys out of his pocket while Aidou-senpai took it.

"Allow me Kaname-same". He put his right arm to his shoulder and bowed. Kaname-sama silently thanked Aidou as they started to put their luggage in the back and seating themselves in the car.

"What are you planning to do when you get to the council Kaname-sama"?

"I'll explain later, we'll stop at the hotel soon, we'll leave the hotel tonight, and go to Tokyo tomorrow, I believe we need to get in touch with a couple people" Kaname shot a look at Yuuki and she nodded in reply.

They knew they had to leave the house for an apparent reason, the servants would be curious as to why they would travel at night,

"Yuuki make the first call and inform Chairman Cross that you're okay he must be worried sick" .Kaname said in a caring tone. Yuuki gave him a wide grin, finally being able to talk to her father. She dialed his number and waited for the ring.

"Hello!" Yuuki said happily, " It's Yuuki"!

"YuukiIIIIIIIIIIIIii, Yuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Yuukiiiiii", Chairman Cross was jumping for joy in his office, " Glad to hear that your okay!, we've got much to talk about, oh and the some of the Night Class student want to speak with Kaname-sama, and Yori is looking for you, it's best you talk to her!"

"Of course I'd be happy to talk to Yori. Tell the Night Students that Kaname-sama will be with them in a few minutes please, before that, can you call Yori It's nice if I could talk to her again! Yuuki beamed with excitement as the realization that the old her was still there.

Okay well click that button right down there and R&


End file.
